A Christmas Transformation
by Kinti
Summary: The Yule Ball is fast approaching and everyone wants to dress to impress. But what about the girl who's been asked by no one? There's nothing she could look forward to less. Her friends take matters into their own hand, but can they make him notice?
1. Discoveries and Dress Robes

**Discoveries and Dress Robes**

"So, Roo, who's your date for the ball?"

Ruby Harvey looked up from her Transfiguration essay. Her best friend, Nancy had collapsed into the chair next to her, and was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Over her head, Roo could see Madame Pince glaring at the two of them over her spectacles.

"Nancy, we're in the library."

"I always knew you were a genius," Nancy rolled her eyes, "Now tell me!"

Roo didn't answer, but bent her head over her work. She could tell what Nancy's motivation was. She looked flushed, and slightly smug. No doubt her blonde-haired, blue-eyed best friend had just agreed to go with one of her many admirers to the Yule Ball. Roo had been party to the story of every boy who had asked Nancy to the Ball, and thankfully, the one who mattered wasn't part of the extensive list. Roo had lost count of the number of boys who had come up to the two of them in the past couple of weeks, looking to ask Nancy out. Roo had just had to stand there, while besotted boys told her best friend how beautiful she was. To be honest, she couldn't blame them. Nancy had inherited her mother's long, thick blonde hair that didn't need any styling whatsoever to look utterly incredible. As if this wasn't enough, her eyes were huge, and a sparkling sky blue, her skin was slightly tanned and perfectly clear, and she had a body that any girl would willingly kill for. Roo was quite the opposite. Her hair had an annoying tendency to frizz out, and was a dull ginger. Her eyes were dark, her skin was pale and freckled, and she was short. Small wonder that she was always overlooked.

"Roo..." Nancy raised her eyebrows, "Come on! You can tell me!"

Roo could feel her eyes smarting. Breathing heavily, she shut her book and stood up.

"You know perfectly well who I'm going with, Nancy," she said, "I'm going with the same person that I always go with whenever you're in Hogsmeade with yet another boy. I'm going with the one person who would ever actually look at me, and you know who that is, Nancy? No one. No one's asked me, and you know it, so there's no need to rub it in, okay?"

Trying to stop tears from leaking from her eyes, Roo half ran out of the library. She hadn't finished her essay, but she found herself not caring. She'd had five years of constantly being in the shadow of the two best looking girls in the year, who just happened to be her two of her Housemates. Nancy Foster and Cho Chang. What chance did she have? She was the quiet one. The one that got the good marks. The one that was terrible at Quidditch. The one who stood no chance of being asked to the ball next to those two. She'd always been more focused on schoolwork. On eventually getting that job at the Ministry.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was full, but not a single person looked up as Roo walked in. She ran straight up the stairs to her dormitory, which was thankfully empty. Only then, did she allow her eyes to overflow. She couldn't pretend that every soppy look given to the other two wasn't like a knife drawn across her skin. Especially recently. The Yule Ball was the perfect catalyst for a self-confidence crisis, and boy, was it doing its job. Girls gathered, giggling, in the corridors, swapping gossip even more than normal and comparing outfits. At least it would all be over in a week. That afternoon, Hogsmeade would be overflowing with Hogwarts students buying last minute accessories, cosmetics, and in Roo's case, clothes. Cho had been astounded to find out that Roo hadn't even bothered to buy dress robes, so had decided, against Roo's wishes, to take her shopping. _Great_, Roo thought, _an afternoon of looking in mirrors. Perfect_. She hated shopping, preferring to spend the weekends and holidays in various grey baggy jumpers and jeans. She was dreading the afternoon.

Roo's fears were only heightened when she met Cho in the Common Room at one o'clock. Cho had an eager look on her face, and was practically bouncing.

"Roo!" she cried, "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Roo said, trying to muster up a smile.

"Brilliant." Grabbing Roo's arm, Cho half-dragged her out of the Common Room, chattering all the way.

"Did Nancy tell you who she's going with?" she asked.

"No, she didn't."

"Well, she spent ages thinking about it, but she's going with that boy from Beauxbatons. The really good looking dark-haired one."

A boy from Beaxbatons. That was okay. Roo could cope with that. Maybe she could even cope with an afternoon of shopping. After all, it was essentially an afternoon spent with one of her friends. This thought cheered her up as they trooped along the snowy path to the village.

"So who are you going with then?" she asked.

"Guess." Cho said, grinning. There was only one thing that would make her grin like that.

"No way!" Roo's mouth fell open, "He actually asked you?"

"Ruby Harvey, you are looking at Cedric Diggory's date for the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball!" Cho didn't even stop grinning when a group of girls near them turned around in shock, jealous looks on their faces. Roo and Cho were too busy to notice, however, as they squealed and jumped up and down in the middle of the path.

"So, who else asked you?" asked Roo, when they'd finished celebrating. She hardly dared ask, and tried to keep her face as indifferent as possible. However, at the question, Cho's face fell.

"Roo, I feel really bad," she said, "Harry Potter asked me earlier."

Roo's mouth fell open. "Wow, Cho," she said, "Two Triwizard champions?"

"I know, I know," said Cho dismissively, "But his face when I said no... I hadn't realised." She looked so down that Roo pressed the conversation on.

"He'll be fine," she said, "He's a boy. Was there anyone else?"

If Cho was suspicious, she didn't show it.

"There was another boy - Firmin - from Beauxbatons," she said, "His English wasn't great, but he seemed a nice enough boy. That was it though."

Roo tried not to let relief show on her face. True, he could have easily asked someone else, but at least it wasn't her best friend.

"Roo, we need to get you a partner for the Ball." Cho's voice cut through Roo's thoughts, making her laugh.

"It's never going to happen, Cho." she said. Cho pursed her lips, but knew better by now that to argue when Roo got like this.

As predicted, when they arrived in Hogsmeade, Cho headed straight for Gladrags Wizardwear.

"I can't believe you don't have dress robes, Roo," she said, "You knew you'd need them!"

Roo didn't tell her the truth. There was no way that she was going to tell her incredibly slim and pretty friend that her older sister's hand-me-down dress robes didn't fit her. She'd tried several charms to try and alter the size and shape a bit, but there was no disguising the fact that the pink robes looked simply terrible on her. She had refused to wear it, even though she had no other option.

Madame Mariah greeted them with a huge smile. They were the only customers in the shop - apparently every other girl in Hogwarts already had an outfit.

"Dress robes, my dears?" she asked, leading them over to the half of the shop that boasted an explosion of colour. Roo blanched.

"Just one set," said Cho, gesturing at Roo.

Madame Mariah nodded. "Do you have any idea what you want, love?" she said, her smile widening when Roo shook her head. Cho took a seat as Madame Mariah led Roo to a stool in the corner, behind an ornate screen.

"Right, my dear," Madame Mariah called out, "I'm going to pass you a few sets over. You pop them on and jump out and we'll see what it's like."

Roo sighed. This was going to take a long time. The first set of dress robes that came sailing over the top of the screen were such a lurid pink that they made her eyes water. Quickly, she slipped it over her head, trying in vain to adjust the plethora of ruffles that adorned the neckline. _No way, _she thought, _not in a million year'_. Grimacing, she stepped from behind the screen.

Cho frowned, while Madame Mariah simply raised an eyebrow, before allowing her eyes to rove again around the shop.

"Maybe pink's not the best choice,' she mused, 'It's very striking with your hair, lovey, but possibly something in a cooler colour would do better."

Wearily, Roo retreated back behind the screen as another set of dress robes - pine green this time - flew over the top.

Fourteen sets of dress robes later, Madame Mariah clapped her hands in excitement as Roo stepped out.

"That's the one, dearie!" Roo looked at Cho, who was nodding and grinning. Curious, Roo leaned backwards, trying to look into the huge mirror, but one flick of Madame Mariah's wand covered it with green cloth.

"You need to get the full effect, love," She said, "If you were here on your own, I'd let you look, but you trust your friend, don't you?"

Cho was beaming. "It's perfect, Roo," she said.


	2. Recreating Roo

**Recreating Roo**

"Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Roo asked, as Cho and Nancy twisted and pinned their hair, with a little help from their wands. Just a few hours remained before the Ball was due to start, and the Ravenclaw Tower was a flurry of activity. Roo could hear girls shouting and laughing as they scampered up and down the stairs. The three of them had retreated to the dormitory to get ready, secreted away from the snow that still softly brushed against the window as it fell.

"Yes, please," said Nancy, handing her a necklace, "Is there any chance you could turn this silver for tonight?"

Roo crouched over the necklace. It was a gold chain, with a circular pendant set with amethysts that gleamed in the bright light in the dormitory. She muttered a couple of spells, temporarily lightening the colour rather than changing the material. Nancy squealed when she handed it back.

"Roo, it's perfect!" she cried, "Thank you!"

Just then, Marietta Edgecombe walked into the dormitory, resplendant in bright pink robes, with her hair and makeup already done.

"Hi, Marietta," Cho said, looking up from her mirror and smiling.

Marietta didn't answer. She was glaring at Roo, who had sat down in the corner.

"Ruby, if you're going tonight, you might want to start getting ready," she said, "You've only got three hours to make yourself look presentable."

"Don't worry," said Nancy, apparently not noticing the look of hatred that Marietta was sending Roo, "We've got that covered."

Marietta laughed cruelly, "Good luck with that!" she said, "You're going to need it."

"Who are you going with tonight, Marietta?" Cho cut in, "I don't think you said,"

Marietta tossed her hair, "Well it was quite hard to choose," she said, "Everyone was very forward, but I said yes to a boy from Durmstrang. Rolf, I think his name was."

"Do you not know?" said Nancy.

"I know that he's gorgeous," said Marietta, "That's good enough for me, although I do feel sorry for all of the poor people who haven't managed to get a partner."

Roo clenched her fists. She hadn't thought about Marietta. What if he'd asked her?

"Sit down, Roo," said Nancy, bossily, "You're not getting out of this room until you look perfect."

So, Roo sat in the chair, while Nancy and Cho bore down on her brandishing potions and other implements of torture.

"Don't people normally get a mirror when they're going through this?"

"Maybe, but you don't," Nancy said, "You're going to see the whole thing at once, and you're going to love it! Just close your eyes, sit back and relax."

But Roo couldn't relax. Her mind was racing. Judging by the sheer amount of equipment that was currently on the table, she was going to look very different when they'd finished with her. Still, it couldn't be any worse. She tried to force her mind to calm down, closing her eyes. She felt hands tugging through her hair and unknown substances being applied to her face. If she hadn't known Nancy and Cho for five years, she would have thought that maybe this was some elaborate prank to make her look more hideous - if that were possible.

Nancy and Cho conjured a bowl of hot water, pouring several sweet-smelling potions into it. Gently, they tipped Roo's head back, plunging her long hair into the infusion and leaving it there for several minutes, before they let her sit back up again. While Cho worked a couple more unknown lotions into Roo's hair, Nancy applied an ice-cold cream to Roo's face.

"That feels really strange," Roo said.

"It's a miracle worker," gushed Nancy, "Celestina Warbeck swears by this stuff." She stood back, waiting for the cream to sink in. Behind her, Roo was vaguely aware of Cho tugging at strands of her hair, twisting it as she dried it with her wand.

"Right," said Nancy a couple of minutes later, "Make up." She dragged over a huge pink box, which was strewn with silver stars. As she opened it, Roo saw that it was crammed with tiny glass bottles, jars and pots off every different colour.

"What _is _all that stuff, Nancy?"

"This, Roo, is magic," Nancy said, "Now sit back and relax." She pushed Roo back in the chair and got to work on her face, applying powders and creams with tiny brushes. After a while, Cho stopped pulling at Roo's hair and joined Nancy in applying her make up. White and silver powder was applied to her eyelids, along with a thin line of dark brown liquid liner, before her lashes were covered in a couple of layers of mascara. Yet more creams and powders were painted onto her cheeks and forehead, momentarily feeling like a mask before seeming to diffuse into her skin. Finally, her lips were painted with a rosy pink cream. Stepping back, Cho lightly dusted an impossibly fine white powder across Roo's face.

"Finished!" she said triumphantly, "Dress robes time!"

Cautiously, almost not wanting to move her head, Roo stood up and pulled on her bright blue dress robes. They fell to the floor in a way that felt very different to her normal witch's robes. The material was soft and delicate, and seemed to drift and flow around her when she looked down.

"You're done!" Nancy squealed, bringing over a huge mirror covered in a blanket with a wave of her wand. With a flourish, the blanket fell to the floor.

Roo stared.

There had to be some sort of charm involved. That couldn't be a mirror, at least, not a normal one. She'd read about mirrors that showed images of things that weren't in front of them. The girl in the mirror wore stunning robes of a deep, rich, cobalt blue, that somehow gave her the appearance of some kind of goddess thanks to the way that the material was so light that gravity didn't seem to affect it. Her skin was pale and freckled, but it seemed to glow in the lamplight, clear with a soft pink blush lighting her cheeks. Her eyes were dark, the pupil blending in to the iris, and they were ringed with impossibly thick brown lashes. Her lips looked full and plump, and were a deep pink. However, the most striking thing about her was her hair. A cascade of dark red curls flowed onto her shoulders, looking silky and soft.

"That's not me." Roo whispered.

Nancy and Cho laughed. "It's you, Roo," they said in unison.

"We promise." Nancy added.

Roo allowed herself to look more closely at the reflection. There were lots of things she recognised, but her entire being seemed different. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, and Cho had put a small, white flower in her hair that caught the light. Even the way she held herself was different, and it was only now that Roo realised that she normally hunched over, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Now, however, she stood up straight, with her head held high. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

"You two are incredible, "she said, reverently.

"We know," said Nancy, dismissively, "Now give us five minutes to get changed and we'll be off."

Roo waited patiently for them, unable to stop herself from occasionally glancing into the mirror, just to make sure she hadn't imagined it. She had never dreamed that she could ever look like this. Maybe, tonight, she would actually be noticed.

Cho was ready first, wearing ivory coloured dress robes that set off her creamy skin and dark hair perfectly. Nancy emerged shortly afterwards in dark purple dress robes that matched her necklace and drew attention to her stunning eyes and hair. The three of them walked downstairs with huge smiles on their faces. The Ravenclaw Common Room was alive with colour and noise - everyone had made an effort for the Ball, and girls everywhere were squealing at each others' outfits. Roo stood on tiptoe, staggering a little in her heels, looking for him, but she couldn't see him.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Cho said. None of them had partners from Ravenclaw, so were meeting them in the Entrance Hall. A few heads turned as they pushed their way through the room, but everyone was more preoccupied with their own friends and dress robes.

Cedric was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Cho. His eyes widened as the three of them glided down the stairs, but he had eyes only for his partner. Gingerly, he proffered her his arm as she approached him, and Roo heard him say, "You look wonderful."

Nancy had already disappeared, having spotted her date near the front doors. He was very handsome, but haughty-looking, as though he was well aware of just how good-looking he was.

Roo still couldn't see him here either, but then again, he would look very different in colourful dress robes. There were still ten minutes before the Ball started, so she stood self-consciously at the edge, only now realising how difficult it was going to be to get through this evening with no partner. She kept her eyes peeled, hoping that he was going to come down the stairs, but he didn't.

"Excuse me," a soft voice behind her said. Roo spun round, and almost collided straight with a boy she didn't recognise.

"I am very sorry," the boy said, "I noticed you have been here for a long time. Your partner has not come, I am thinking?"

"Well-" Roo spluttered, "I- I don't have a partner."

"Vhy not?" he said, "A beautiful girl must have a partner to dance vith." He held out an arm, "Vould you care to dance vith me?"

Roo's jaw dropped, but she gathered herself together, "Yes," she said, "Thank you, I'd like that." She took the boy's arm.

"Vhat is your name?" he asked.

Somehow, the name Roo didn't seem to suit her new self. "Ruby." she said.

"A lovely name," he said, "Mine is Perun." He steered her towards the other Durmstrang students, and introduced her to a couple of his friends.


	3. Christmas Curiosities

**Christmas Curiosities**

Roo was completely distracted. This was unreal, something that had never happened to her before. Suddenly, she saw him at the top of the stairs, wearing deep burgundy robes. She felt her breath catch in her throat - he looked nervous, gazing around the Entrance Hall, presumably looking for his date. She had wanted to ask Cho or Nancy who he was going with - they almost certainly knew - but to ask would have looked suspicious, and if she was honest, she'd have rather not had to dwell on that. Sadly, she turned back to the Durmstrang group. At least he would have a nice time.

At a gesture from Professor Karkaroff, Perun Poliakoff led his new partner into the Hogwarts Great Hall, delighted at having finally landed a date - and a very pretty one at that. It was extremely satisfying having his fellow Durmstrang males - and many from the other schools as well - looking at him with such jealousy. _That's right, _he thought, _I, Perun Poliakoff, have got the prettiest girl in the room._ He allowed himself a small, smug smile. This made a change.

Roo allowed herself to be led into the Great Hall by Perun, but her eyes never left the boy in burgundy robes. He wasn't looking around anymore, but he didn't seem to have found anything. He was walking down the stairs - joining the crowd going into the Hall. He was still alone. Where was his partner? They walked in, side by side, and Roo felt her heart beat faster, but he didn't even glance her way. A small, sad smile crossed his face - one that she knew so well. Normally, she would have just kept walking, pretending she hadn't noticed him, but she was Ruby now.

"Hi," she gave him a smile, as he turned to see who had spoken. For a moment, his forehead crinkled in confusion, but just as Perun led Roo by the arm towards a table, he stopped walking. He stared at her, his eyes widening with every second.

Roo passed the meal half in a daze, unable to keep herself from glancing across three tables towards him. He sat with his friends, but still no partner, seemingly distracted. Once or twice, their eyes met across the room, but every time she looked away quickly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. She answered Perun's questions politely and demurely, making an effort to be interested in his stories of Durmstrang.

Not a moment too soon, the meal was over and the dancing began. Roo grinned at Cho as she sailed onto the dancefloor on Cedric's arm, giving her a little wave. Cho only had time for an embarrassed smile before she was whirled away by her handsome partner. Before long, Perun offered her his hand, and she accepted, grateful for an excuse to end conversation. She felt several pairs of eyes on her as she rose to her feet and glided towards the twirling couples.

"You dance very vell," Perun said, after a few minutes of effortless spinning to the Weird Sisters' music.

"My mum taught me," Roo replied, "I've danced since I was small. You dance well too."

Perun shrugged as well as he could while waltzing. "Ve all learn," he said, "It is very grand, no?"

There was not much chance for conversation above the music, but Roo found herself enjoying herself immensely. Dancing was one thing she could do well, and she felt comfortable moving to the lively music in Perun's arms. It was incredible to feel people's admiring gazes on her, to not be the one that shrank into the background. No other girls were wearing dress robes of such a bright blue - most favoured pink, but if felt good to be so conspicuous.

"You vant to take a rest? It is qvite varm I am thinking." Roo could have kept dancing forever, but she allowed Perun to lead her to the edge of the room.

"I vill go for some drinks," Perun said, "You vill vait here?"

Roo nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs at the edge of the Hall, watching the whirling couples. Both Cho and Nancy were wearing huge smiles as they allowed their partners to spin them round, occasionally laughing as they tried to cover slight trips and slips.

Almost unconciously, she found herself scanning the room for him. He hadn't moved from his seat since the meal, but his grey eyes flicked towards her just as her brown ones rested on him.

It took every ounce of courage that she possessed, but Roo didn't look away. Instead, she held his gaze and smiled. He started, turning to look behind him. Was he joking? Roo laughed slightly, finally looking away and down at her quivering hands. When she looked up though, he'd vanished.

"Roo?" the voice at her shoulder sounded unsure, as though he wasn't entirely convinced that it was really her.

"Hi, Marcus," Roo smiled up at him as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow," he murmured, "You look... incredible."

"Thanks," she said, "Cho and Nancy had their work cut out."

"It can't have been that much effort," Marcus said.

Roo laughed, "It took every ounce of magic in Nancy's repertoire and a little more besides. Those girls are amazing." She changed the subject swiftly, "But where's your partner? Who did you come with?"

He looked down, blushing. "I - I didn't come with anyone," he said, "The girl I wanted to ask is here with someone else."

Roo tried not to let hurt creep into her voice. She was already placing mental bets on Nancy being his choice. Typical.

Just then, Perun returned clutching two steaming goblets that trailed the aroma of wintery spices.

"Who is your friend?" he asked, which seemed to startle Marcus.

"Oh, sorry," blustered Roo, "Marcus, this is Perun Poliakoff. Perun, this is Marcus Belby, one of my classmates."

"It is very nice to be meeting you," said Perun, bowing slightly so as not to spill the drinks.

"You too," said Marcus, awkwardly, "Erm..."

"Perun!" The chiming voice seemed to glide through the crowds towards them, accompanied by a girl possibly a year younger than them. She was very striking, with heavy dark eyes and immensely thick, glossy black hair that swung loose halfway down her back. Roo thought she was utterly beautiful. To her surprise though, Perun looked embarrassed.

"Viktorya. My sister." He hastily explained. "You vill let me leave for a few minutes?" He retreated, and quickly started talking to the girl, who, from the tone of her voice, and violent gesturing, needed his help to deal with someone. Wearily, Perun turned back to Roo.

"I vill leave you vith your friend, yes?" he said, before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
